This invention relates to a system for manually and electrically installing interactive driver information systems into existing vehicles.
The use of interactive driver information systems in vehicles is becoming increasingly prevalent. Typically, an interactive driver-to-vehicle interface involves a visible display capable of alphanumeric characters, icons, and possibly graphics such as simple maps and a driver input device such as a simple keypad and/or a device to scroll through informational menus. It is necessary for the interactive driver-to-vehicle interface to be positioned in a vehicle so that it is easily accessible to the driver in terms of both hand manipulation and visibility.
Existing arrangements for the installation of an interactive driver information system within a vehicle involve the use of large brackets and/or goosenecks of various types to connect the interactive driver information system to an instrument panel, dashboard, center console, or the floor. Further, the interactive driver information system typically operates using several separate parts that are installed in various locations within the vehicle and are cabled together. Generally these factors result in an interactive driver information system that is aesthetically unpleasing as well as difficult and expensive to install.
It would be desirable to provide a system for the installation of an interactive driver information system that is aesthetically pleasing as well as economical and easy to install in existing vehicles while at the same time allows for optimum accessibility to the vehicle driver and affords quick and easy removal from the vehicle.
In the disclosed embodiment of this invention, and installation system for an off-the-shelf interactive driver-to-vehicle interface device such as a PDA is provided to an existing vehicle. The installation system of the present invention uses pre-installed driver convenience devices such as cup holders, ashtrays, CD compartments, coin holders and other element receiving devices. The off-the-shelf interface device or PDA operates normally as known with its accompanying off-the-shelf PDA docking station. A custom adapter device is then provided which mechanically receives the docking station and further interfits with a pre-existing element receiving device in the vehicle. The custom adapter device is removably secured to the pre-installed element receiving device by any conventional simple securing member such as a screw, a pop rivet or even some type of adhesive such as Velcro.
The custom adapter device is further equipped with a mechanism for electrically receiving and communicating with the docking station and communicating electronically with the vehicle""s on board electronic system. This is accomplished by providing the custom adapter device with a suitable electronic port for electronically connecting to the docking station as well as an electric cable that electronically connects to the vehicle""s on board electronic system which includes a power system, a grounding system, a sensing system and communication devices. The vehicle""s electronic system forms the on board part of the driver information system and may include a plurality of individual components electronically connected by way of a plurality of cables or, a simpler system where individual components are integrated so that fewer elements are electronically connected by way of fewer cables. The signal lines to the docking station could also be replaced by a short range radio frequency link such as is provided by a xe2x80x9cBluetoothxe2x80x9d device. One appropriate device is available from Ericsson.
Thus a driver information installation system is provided that affords ease of installation and use, is aesthetically pleasing as it requires no large brackets or gooseneck devices, and is economical as on board electronic components may be integrated requiring fewer elements and therefore fewer cables.
In an embodiment of a docking station, the docking station may be structurally integrated with a microphone, a speaker and a control panel of manually operable elements to be manipulated by a driver. This docking station can be used either with the other aspects of this invention, or independently.
These and other features of the present invention can be understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.